The Return to the Chocolate Factory
by Effie Trinket The Time Lord
Summary: Violet Beauregarde has been invited back to factory by Charlie Bucket. Along with the other four children, she explores the factory again, through the corridors and many rooms of Wonka's amazing Chocolate Factory...
1. Chapter 1

The blue had not faded from her skin, not even a year after the events in the factory.

It had not faded from her hair, or her nails, even her eyes had not returned to their natural green.

Her mother had taken her to the doctor as soon as they got off the plane, but the doctor would not believe their story, and could not do anything about it.

Scarlett, her mother, had sent countless letters to Mr. Wonka, asking at first then begging him to put it right, all of them were unanswered, and her champion daughter turned to a curiosity.

When Violet woke that morning, she pulled the covers off of her, and off the bed, pulling on a robe from the floor.

"Violet!" She could hear her mother call. Violet rolled her eyes, and traipsed down the hall, past the trophy-room door, which had been kept closed for the past year, and into the kitchen, where her mother was making breakfast.

"Honey, there's a letter for you…" Scarlett said as she pulled pop-tarts from the toaster.

"And your father finally sent that cheque" She opened the fridge and took out the carton of orange juice.

"Who sends letters?" Violet saw the envelope on the table, her mother had not opened it, but there was something strange about the letter.

Violet sat down and pulled it over to her, and ripped open the envelope with her blue hands. Out fell a purple piece of paper.

Violet flicked open the paper, revealing small, cursive writing, and read aloud.

"_Dear _Violet Beauregarde, _exactly one year ago, you were invited to Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory"_ Violet said, and realised her hands were shaking, her mother pushed a plate over to Violet, and sat down next to her.

"_I can say that the events of that day were rather unfortunate, and so, I offer you a week in the factory, to finish the tour you started. I have to say I was disappointed with you, having _stolen Wonka's Magic Chewing Gum _and _disregarding my warnings_. I offer you here a second chance, mainly at Charlie's request. The factory gates will be open for you at 10:00 sharp on the 5th of February. (Signed) Willy Wonka"_

Scarlett gave a snort. "He doesn't want to write back to me all those times, and now he invites you back to the factory?" She shook her head in disbelief.

"You're not going back there, honey"

Violet wasn't listening, she was reading a small postscript by Charlie.

"_I know some of you would not want to come to the factory again, but I want everyone to be there, so I beg you to please come. Willy and I are going to pay for plane tickets, so please come"_

Violet rolled her eyes. That little shrimp wanted her back in the factory? She bit her lip. Ordinarily, she would have gone for chewing gum, but her mother had taken it straight out of her mouth when they left the factory, and she often wished she had it, so that she could chew all her problems away.

The factory had been so magical, maybe Wonka would make sure that they were safe this time…

Violet shook the idea from her head, causing her purple bob to swish from side to side, but still, she might be able to see Mike again, and even though Augustus hadn't said much he was nice enough to her.

"I want to go, Mom" Violet decided.

Scarlett Beauregarde sighed. "You don't know what you're talking about. One time in that factory is more than enough, besides, that Wonka man is so creepy"

Violet's poptart crunched as she bit into it. "Charlie says that Wonka's paying for the plane tickets" She said. She could see her mother think about it, behind her heavily eye-shadowed eyes.

"When is it" She said, Violet could tell that her mother had already given in. Violet looked back down at the letter that was still in her hand. "The fifth"

"I'll…" Her mother began. "I'll think about it. In the meantime, you have school. Come on, get ready" She leaned over and brushed her daughter's face quickly with her lips, got up, and disappeared to the bathroom.

Violet finished her pop-tart, went back to her room and got dressed into a black puffer jacket and track pants. She brushed her teeth and grabbed her bag from the peg next to the door.

"Bye Mom!" She yelled behind her, and opened the door and heard the school bus.

Her day at school made her even more resolute to go to the factory. She needed a break from Atlanta.

At school they called her "Violet Blueberrigarde" which wasn't particularly creative, but it stung nonetheless. The only benefit that came from her blue-berry incident was that it had made her incredibly flexible, and so she had made it to the top in her grade for Gymnastics, but it was a small light in an otherwise dark, dark room.

That night over dinner, Scarlett Beauregarde announced that they could go. Violet smiled, surprised at how happy she was considering what happened _last _time, and hugged her mother tightly.

She went to bed happy that night, looking forward to the factory, as she had done a year ago.

Violet had to suffer only a few days before her flight, very early the next morning. She and her mother had packed the day before, so that they only had to wake up early and haul their luggage into the airport shuttle.

The drive to the airport was long and boring, it was too early for either of them to feel like talking, so Scarlett sat next to Violet, using her phone, and Violet was left to gaze out of the window. The shuttle driver had blinked when he saw a blue girl and her mother step into his van, and every now and then Violet would see him look in the rear-view mirror at her, frowning. She tried not to notice.

When they got to the airport, more staring eyes followed her to check-in, and to security checks. At first, the airport security thought that the blue of her skin was some way of smuggling something, and she had to be checked several times before they cleared her.

While they were waiting for their boarding call, Violet and her Mother wandered around the terminal. Twice, they came across Wonka Stores, and Violet laughed at her picture that was framed on the wall, under a gold plaque that said "Golden Ticket Winners". Her skin was normal in the photograph, but the woman behind the register knew who Violet was. She looked in fascination at Violet's hair and skin, asking questions without waiting for an answer before Scarlett ushered her daughter out of the store, where she was getting unwanted attention.

It had been on the news that Violet Beauregarde was blue, but that didn't stop people from pointing and staring. It was at times like this when Violet liked to tell herself that Mike Teavee was worse off than her, over eight feet tall and as thin a napkin. _He_ must have been getting a lot of stares in Colorado.

"That's our flight" Scarlett said, she closed the magazine she was reading, and grabbed her hand-bag from the seat next to her. She got up, and Violet followed closely behind.


	2. Chapter 2

The flight seemed short, Violet didn't know how long it took because she was asleep for most of it, but her mother woke her up when they were about to land. It seemed that the town had not changed a bit, even the bicycles were still leaning on the same walls, the cars, it seemed were in the same place. The city spread out huge underneath the plane, and in the distance, Violet could see the factory. The huge chimneys and buildings seemed to rise up higher than the plane, and before long they were on the ground, in the airport, in the arrivals wing.

It seemed that they were the last to arrive, because when they walked through the gate, Augustus, Verruca, Mike and surprisingly Charlie, his crotchety old grandfather and the rest of the parents, were waiting there.

Charlie was the first to greet them, he held out his hand, which Violet took in her purple one, and shook it gently. "Hi Violet" he said cordially. Violet didn't respond right away, she was busy looking at the others.

Augustus had lost so much weight he was almost unrecognisable. His chins had receded to one, and he looked almost _athletic_. Mrs. Gloop, who noticed Violet looking at her son, said. "My Augustus has gotten into the jogging and the running"

Violet nodded, and turned to Verruca, who looked unchanged, she was wearing a fluffy mink coat and a bow in her flowing curly hair, but by the scowl she gave her father, she had not gotten what she wanted in long time. Her father stood behind her in a business suit, and his wife, who Violet had never seen before, stood behind him, her weight all on one foot, strands of pearls at her throat.

Mike Teavee had shrunk somewhat, and he was not so thin anymore, but he still stood a good few inches over the tallest of the group. Violet smiled up at him.

"Violet?" Charlie said, bringing her attention back to him. "Yes?" She asked perhaps a bit too forcefully.

Charlie was taken aback, but recovered himself and said. "I only wanted to say hello"

Violet felt a little bad, and said no more until Charlie led them through the terminal and into a purple limousine that was parked where the shuttles usually parked.

"Please get in, I'll get your bags" Charlie said, but most of the parents wouldn't have it. Whether they were too proud or too angry with Charlie, the children did not know, but they put their own bags into the back of the limo.

After they had all gotten into the vehicle, and Charlie pressed a button on the inside of the door that made mugs of hot chocolate appear out of the arm-rests, they drove off.

The Oompa-Loompa driving the limo seemed to know what he was doing, and in several minutes the children and parents could see the factory looming over the limo.

"I forgot how big that place is" Scarlett said, looking out of the window. Verruca and her father were sitting at opposite ends of the vehicle, not looking at each other.

They sat in silence for most of the ride, until Charlie's grandfather, Violet thought his name was Joe, spoke up.

"We're going to be taking a different way into the factory this time" He said in a wheezy voice. "So we're going around to the back of the factory"

"And first we'll show you to your rooms in the factory, and then we'll begin the tour at 11"

Charlie said, looking happily around at the rest of them, unaware of the mixed feelings the group had towards him.

They finally pulled up to a large, bronze door in the back wall of the factory, and got out.

Standing next to the door in his magnificent top hat and purple tail-coat, was Mr. Wonka himself.

He grinned at them when they stepped out of the limo. "Welcome again to the factory!" He said cheerfully. Violet tried not to remember the coldness of the letter as she looked up at the enigmatic figure standing at the door.

"Come in, come in!" He said, and pushed the door open with his purple-gloved hands. Everyone bustled in, and emerged into a very cramped corridor.

"Usually this entrance is only used by Oompa Loompas" Wonka said as he bent down low so as to avoid hitting his head on the low ceiling. Poor Mike Teavee had to go on all fours in order to get through the passage.

Finally after much pushing and shoving, they came out to a large loading dock. Conveyor belts hung from glossy purple poles, and the floor was polished to a shine. Everything was clean, from the shiny dark metal walls to the candy that was spilling out in great bunches to be packed in boxes. On one of the walls there was an enormous trapdoor, and it opened occasionally to let in cool winter air and huge red trucks.

"Follow me" Wonka smiled. Charlie smiled eagerly at the others, and they continued on.

After a while they emerged into the huge pink corridor that wound its way all around the factory and deep underground. Violet was grateful that Wonka had organized for small, white almost golf-buggy looking carts to carry them down the corridor. The flight had been long, and she wanted badly to lay down and rest.

But Wonka, as usual, was almost jumping up and down in his seat when they approached doors.

"STRAWBERRY TAPWATER"

"DESSERT ISLE."

"ICE CREAM SPIDERS"

It was at the last door that they stopped. Charlie signaled to the Oompa Loompa who was driving him to park right next to the door, and gestured the others to do the same.

The little man hopped out of the cart and pulled open the round door.

Wonka and Charlie beamed with delight at what was inside. Augustus's mother cringed, and Scarlett winced. Violet only gasped.

"Don't let them see you staring, they get scared, and it ruins the flavour" Wonka said.

Verruca screamed.

All around the ice-blue walls and up the domed ceiling were thick, shiny spider's webs. Although these were a caramel brown. "Caramel sauce" Wonka said.

But through the webs gleamed dark eyes. Dozens and dozens of large, pale spiders glared at them behind the doorway.

Their thick bodies were rippled with brown, and their many eyes unblinking.

"They are made of the ice cream ja?" Augustus said, salivating slightly. Wonka nodded, and Violet stared in disbelief.

"They can't be made of ice cream! You can't make a living thing out of ice cream!" Violet said. Wonka only grinned.

"Come on, we have to show you to your rooms" Charlie said. Wonka nodded curtly and picked up his cane.

They past several more doors along the way. Wonka and Charlie saying "Ooh, you will all love that room" or "This is a room to see"

After almost an hour of riding down the pink corridor, they stopped in front of a huge door. On it in glowing letters: "HABITATION CENTER"

Directly opposite the door on the other side of the corridor was a smaller door. "OOMPA LOOMPA VILLAGES" It said.

"Don't go in there, the Oompa Loompas won't like it" Wonka said. Violet rolled her eyes.

Charlie and his grandfather pushed open the large door. It swung open at the lightest touch, and the group saw the Habitation Center, spread out before them in a huge room. Candy-striped walls rose up until you could barely see the ceiling. The floor was covered in that swudge stuff Violet remembered from the Chocolate Room. Roads of what appeared to be black tarmac connected three houses. One, a small shack, with a hole in the roof and a sunken floor. The other house could only have been Wonka's. It was large, with quirky angles and large windows. The other looked like a large hotel, made out of bricks that looked like fudge.

"Everything in here is edible! Well, except for Charlie's house, it's the one over there" Wonka pointed to the shack, and Violet stared a moment.

"And this is where you will be staying" Wonka led them up to the large fudge-hotel looking building. Inside, a large lobby with lemonade fountains and Oompa-Loompas behind the desks greeted them. They were dressed in bow ties and purple waistcoats.

Wonka knocked on the desk with his cane, and the Oompa Loompa handed him five keys, which he gave, in turn to each of the parents.

Violet looked at the key in her mother's hand. It was attached to a orange lifesaver as a keychain. ROOM 34 it said.

Charlie cleared his throat with a small cough. "We'll let you settle in, and come back in an hour" He said. Wonka nodded, and with Charlie and his grandfather, walked back through the revolving door and disappeared.

"I want the penthouse suite" Verruca declared. Her father straightened his tie and glared at his daughter. "You're getting what room he gave you, and that is final!" He said sharply. Verruca returned his glare with a steely expression.

"Let's go, honey" Scarlett lead Violet through the lobby to the elevator before it got too awkward. They were joined by Augustus and his mother and Mike Teavee. His father only just slipped through the doors in time.

"Looks like we're all on the same floor" Mike's dad commented, seeing the numbers on Scarlett's an Augustus's mother's keys.

"Augustus, sweetheart, that is not a good thing to do" Augustus's mother said, for Augustus was busy licking the walls of the elevator.

"I thought we talked about this Augustus! No more of the candy and the sugar!"

The elevator _dinged_ before Augustus could give his mother a reply.

Violet stepped out and immediately spotted room 34, almost directly opposite the elevator. She pushed the door open, and walked into the most beautiful hotel room she had seen.


	3. Chapter 3

Violet gaped around the hotel room. The walls were striped with black and white and red like candy canes and humbugs. They were shiny and felt glossy to the touch. The sofas, she noticed, were made out of soft fudge, unmelting and comfortable.

Marshmallow pillows covered her bed, and the very air was delicious.

Violet's mother walked in after her, and gasped. "Oh, this is nice" She smiled, and threw the bags onto the fudge-sofa.

Violet, who was itching to explore the entirety of the room went over to the small kitchen. Large slabs of rock-candy covered the counters, and the floor was tiled in hard taffy.

"What does he do when all this melts?" Scarlett touched the bench with the tip of her finger. "It's not even sticky"

Violet opened the fridge with a blue hand, to find candy and chocolate galore. She then systematically opened every cupboard and drawer. She pulled a glass out of the shelf above the sink, and turned on the tap, to find fizzing lemonade pour out of the "hot" and strawberry soda out of the "cold".

She had forgotten how much she loved the factory.

"Okay, honey, I'm going to have a lie-down. Wake me in about half an hour" Scarlett said as she opened the door to her bedroom.

"Okay mom" Violet sat down behind the island counter, and her mother disappeared from the room.

"Daddy!" Violet heard through the walls.

"Darling, Mr. Wonka has given us room 35, and that is the room we shall have! I won't hear any more of this nonsense, Veruca!" Her father's voice was cross.

"Why I ever bought you those thousands of candy bars I'll never know…" Their voices trailed off until Violet heard noises in the room next to them.

Not wanting to miss anything this time in the factory, Violet set down her glass and tiptoed out of the hotel-room.

It appeared that Mike and Augustus had the same idea as her. Violet saw them down the hall, making for the elevator.

"Hi" Mike said. He towered over the both of them, head almost touching the ceiling. Augustus gave a small noise of greeting.

They walked down the hall, and when they reached the elevator, Mike bent down and pressed the button.

"I think the factory did you good, Augustus" Mike said. Violet silently agreed. He was thinner, and appeared to be happy.

The same thing could not be said for Violet or Mike.

"At least you could probably play basketball really well" Violet nodded at Mike, who grinned slightly.

"What can a blue person do?" She said. Mike shrugged, and put on his best british accent. "You could put her in a County Fair" he said, in an almost perfect impersonation of Veruca. Augustus laughed, although he hadn't been in the inventing room, and didn't quite understand the joke.

"So what happened to you after they took you to the Juicing Room?" Mike asked.

It was a harmless question, but Violet shuddered.

"They rolled me back into the boat, the Oompa-Loompas laughed, and rowed me down the river to the Juicing Room" Violet remembered the room vividly.

Her mother had been glowering in the corner, behind an assortment of tubes and pipes, while Violet had been rolled into a great machine, steaming from the chimneys, and had come out, blue, wet, but unharmed.

'I kind of liked the taffy puller" Mike admitted. The elevator _dinged_ and they walked out, Mike having to stoop to avoid hitting his head on the elevator doorway.

"What do you think of the Veruca? She is not so nice I think" Augustus said. Violet nodded, and Mike laughed.

"I don't think the message got through to her" Said a voice to their left. The three children turned around to find a woman standing in the lobby. She was dressed in a nice frock with autumn leaves printed on it. Her face was young but care-worn, and her blue eyes twinkled like Charlie's or Wonka's.

"Who are you?" Violet asked, perhaps somewhat rudely.

"I'm Charlie's mother. Martha Bucket" She smiled kindly. "I came to tell you that if want to, Charlie would take you to see the Oompa Loompa village"

"I thought he was coming for us in an hour" Violet said.

Martha shrugged. "That's fine. Although I do think Charlie felt rather bad for what Wonka put you through last time" She said.

"Why don't we" Mike said.

"I would like to see this village" Augustus agreed.

"Someone would have to get that Salt girl" Violet pointed out. Mike frowned, and Augustus looked away.

Violet gave a noise of annoyance, and made back for the elevator.

When she arrived on her floor, she went up to room 35, and knocked quietly at the door.

It was Mr. Salt who answered it.

"Yes, what do you want?" He breathed into her face. She could smell coffee and mint.

"The Charlie boy wanted to show us the Oompa Loompa village" Violet said.

"Oh alright" Mr. Salt opened the door wider.

Veruca was sitting at the coffee table, pouting over a glass of something.

"Darling, Charlie wants to take you to see the Oompa Loompas" Mr. Salt said to his daughter.

"I don't want to see them. I want to stay on the penthouse suite, away from everyone else" She growled.

Violet felt incredibly awkward. Mike, Augustus and herself, they had all learnt the lesson Wonka wanted them to learn, Violet saw that now. But _Veruca Salt_. It was almost as if she didn't _want_ to change.

"You're going with the other children and that's final"

Veruca moaned. She stomped her foot angrily, but got up and rolled her eyes at her father. "That's better" he said.

Violet waited at the door for Veruca to get her shoes and coat. She also grabbed a leather handbag with a small "G" on the zipper, and didn't look at Violet as she stormed down the hall.

They shared the elevator down in silence, and when the elevator _dinged_ as they arrived on the ground floor, she walked out without a glance at Violet or Martha and the others.

"Look who's ready for her 'day at the theatre'" Mike mimicked a british accent again. Veruca gave him the coldest of looks, and glowered at the edge of the group when Charlie came in through the revolving doors, and held his mother's hand.

"Are you all ready?" Martha Bucket smiled at them. "Good, let's go"

They walked back to the door into the Habitation Center, and crossed the pink corridor and through the door marked "OOMPA LOOMPA VILLAGES"

Violet could see that some of Wonka's eccentricity had rubbed off on Charlie, as he bobbed up ahead, walking quickly and excitedly.

Mike, who had the longest legs, had no trouble keeping up, but Violet, Augustus and Veruca were soon puffing, despite Augustus's supposed interest in jogging.

After several minutes of hurrying through the steel corridor, Violet and the group stopped in front of a frosted glass door.

"I thought Wonka said that the Oompa Loompas wouldn't like it if we went in there"

Mike said.

"Alone, he meant. The Oompa Loompas don't like it when people snoop, but if you're with Charlie or me, you'll be fine" Martha Bucket said gently.

Violet could feel intense heat coming from through the door, and remembered something Wonka had said about the Oompa Loompas liking hot temperatures.

"Are you ready?" Charlie asked in a small voice, and pushed open the frosted doors, to reveal an enormous room. The dark green walls were splashed with patterns of palm trees and flowers. The walls met the ceiling seamlessly, and great trees rose up out of the fern and moss-covered ground. Large weaved tree houses connected by bridges were suspended high up in the trees, and even from far below Violet could see tiny little Oompa Loompa children, and women carrying babies and cocoa-beans from tree to tree.

"Want to meet the chief?" Charlie said.


	4. Chapter 4

Charlie led them through the trees to the trunk of an especially large tree. It towered high above the others, and the trunk was so thick, a dozen people wouldn't have been able to join their hands around it in a ring.

Part of the tree had been hollowed out, and a wooden staircase of carved wood wound up the trunk.

"Please, after you" Charlie said. Veruca pushed forward, leaving Violet, Mike and Augustus behind. "All these stairs!" Augustus groaned.

They found the chief in a large treehouse, he wasn't wearing any uniform that they had seen before, he was wearing an outfit of leaves, woven grasses and animal skins.

When he saw Charlie, the chief got up, and smiled. He clasped his arms to his sides in a kind of salute.

"Hello" Charlie said cheerfully. The chief said nothing, and Violet wondered if the only sang, but then she had heard them laughing on the boat.

"Hello" Augustus said, and Violet and Mike greeted the chief as well, who didn't look at them quite so happily as he did on Charlie. Veruca sulked in the corner.

"Would you like to hear a song?" Charlie looked at them eagerly. His mother, who had come with them up the tree, nodded encouragingly at Violet and Mike.

"Alright then" Mike said, and Charlie nodded at the chief.

The Oompa Loompa whistled sharply. Violet heard loud rustles coming from outside the tree house. She looked out of the small window, and saw dozens of Oompa Loompas swinging down to the ground from vines. Some Oompa Loompas produced drums and other instruments, and then they began to sing.

_Three children, sweet as candy_

_Learned their lesson, in the factory._

_But Veruca Salt, the little brute_

_who just had to fall down the garbage chute_

_Decided that the chocolatier_

_Was at fault, it was his idea!_

_And while that might be slightly true,_

_we can't deny what happened to you_

_So here we are, to give you all_

_another tour of the chocolate halls,_

_For Wonka and little Charlie,_

_Thought it might be good for the factory,_

_If children's laughs and children's smiles_

_Could wash away the other crimes_

_Greed and envy, what a shame!_

_Spoilt children go down the drain!_

_So we offer now a second turn_

_Into the factory, to change and learn._

_For we don't want the icky tastes_

_Of lovely manners going to waste!_

Violet had never liked the Oompa Loompa song. For one thing, it was the only thing she heard when they rolled her around the Inventing Room and to the Juicer. And the only other time she heard it, a boy was stuck halfway in a pipe.

She looked over at the other children. Mike was sitting quietly, and Augustus was still tapping his foot along to the rhythm of the fading drums.

Veruca only pouted, although Violet could tell the song got to her.

"Come on, children, the tour's about to start" Martha said, and lead them back down the stairs, and out of the village into the pink corridor.

Wonka and their parents were waiting for them there. Wonka was tapping his cane on the ground.

"Are we all ready? Let's go" Wonka said.

Violet, who was surprised that they were going so quickly, was left at the back, wondering what was going on with Mike and Augustus. Charlie was up at the front with Wonka and his grandfather. His mother had gone back into the Habitation Center. Veruca was walking on the opposite side of the corridor from her father.

"Come on" Mike said.

They walked down the corridor until they came across a smaller corridor leading off of it.

Glowing signs hung from the ceiling.

LIQUIDS it said on one

SOLIDS it said on another

GASSES it said on the third

UNDETECTABLE STATES OF MATTER it said on the last.

"Undetectable states of matter?" Violet asked incredulously. Wonka nodded.

"You know, like candy floss or caramel. What are they? Gas? Liquid? Solid?"

"_Technically"_ Mike began, but then stopped himself. "Right, I shouldn't mumble" He said quietly, and Wonka gave him a strange smile.

The group turned down the smaller corridor, it wound away until Violet couldn't see the end, but there were doors in the walls, which gradually changed from a pink to a steely blue, shiny like a metal.

They stopped in front of the first door. MARSHMALLOW ROOM it said in glowing blue letters.

"Now, this first room is one of Charlie's favourites!" Wonka pulled out a stack of small cue-cards from his coat pocket. "This room" He said. "Began as a small loading bay for my Marshmallow Marshes, but after…" Wonka quickly flipped to the next one.

"Ah! After I came up with the Edible Marshmallow Pillows, it changed to something much more!" He said triumphantly, and pulled on the large handle of the door.

It swung silently to the side, and revealed a very large room beyond.

It was a marsh. A large wetland with pink frogs and flamingos flapping about in the shallows. The small patches of land in the frothy pink water were also pink and powdery. Marshmallows. Wide, sweeping willow trees with small marshmallow buds just beginning to appear.

"Go in" Wonka said eagerly.

Violet was the first to step onto the soft land. It was bouncy, and she felt as though she could have jumped with all her might and flown twenty feet in the air.

"The water is strawberry milkshake! I have it pumped here from the strawberry cow shaking room"

"Because milkshake is not milkshake unless the cow has been shaken" Veruca rolled her eyes.

"Exactly!" Wonka laughed. Charlie began to bounce around, he bounced over the patches of water, and landed right in front of some of the flamingos, who flapped and fluttered in fright.

"I wonder what the flamingos are made of" Mike asked Violet.

"I don't know, sugar maybe?" Violet said. She didn't want to think about it, she wanted the mystery.

"AUGUSTUS!" They heard a yell. It was Augustus's mother, she was clenching her handbag tightly and was breathing hard.

"Augustus! I told you when we came to the factory, that you are not to eat anything that isn't offered to you by the Mr. Wonka!"

Violet and Mike burst into laughter. Even Veruca smiled.

Augustus had snuck over to one of the willows, and was stripping the long tendrils bare with his teeth. His mouth was sticky and bits of marshmallow clung to his lips.

"I think we've seen enough of this room" Charlie's grandfather said, chuckling. Wonka nodded, and called for Charlie, then ushered everyone out, and down the corridor once more.


End file.
